


Of a Fire on the Moon

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: The Branion Realm - Fiona Patton
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Branion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: To celebrate 2000 years of DeMarian rule,an international team of explorers lands on the moon.





	1. Prologue:the probe

_24 Mean Boaldyn, 1997 DR_

_For five months,the unmanned probe had circled its companion like a faithful dog,gathering information and sending it back to its earthly masters. It was a product of international cooperation:built in the Republic of Heathland,tested in the laboratories of Columbia,launched on a Branion-built Aster III rocket from a barge off Champsailles Bay,controlled from a building in Exenworth by Tiberian scientists. Now,having received another rocket,this one for propulsion,it was time for the probe to return to Earth._

_Five days after leaving the Moon, the return capsule detached from the main probe,which would assume an orbit around the Earth. The capsule touched down safely near Liddesdane._

_Back home,the scientists were ready to check out some lunar rocks. What they got was a bit......different. The rocks,when examined by biologists,showed signs of plant life:lichen,to be precise. But how could this be? Everyone knew the Moon had only a thin atmosphere,so thin that even at high noon you could see the stars. Even Aurion,the next planet,had a thicker atmosphere._

_This was a mystery to baffle even the new Aristok,Demnor IX,son of Klairius II of the Moste Royal House of DeMarian. Recently come back from the War of Liberation in Talbeah,the Eireonian colony on the eastern shore of Avaster,he ordered a commission to be formed. The BSRA had to get to the bottom of this!_ _So the situation stands,as the one thousand nine hundred and ninety-eighth year since Bran’s Conquest begins._


	2. Genealogy of the Aristok

His Grace, _Demnor IX DeMarian,_ 192nd of the DeMarian Line,Aristok of Branion and Avaster Orienton, Earl of Aquilliard,Champsailles,and Gascony,Count of Poitienne,(King Demnor II of Danelind), Defender of all Faiths,Duke-General of Chosen,Most Highest Patron of the Knights of Bran,Vessel of the Living Flame,Pontiff  _in absentis_ of Essus in the West,Rightful Lord of the Northernmost Territories,Warden of the Bjerre Sea,&c.

His lady wife, _Lavender DeSharon,_ daughter of Robert DeSharon, Count of Briery.

Their heiress, _Avery (II)_ _DeMarian,_ Princess of Gwyneth and Roland,Earl of Cambury and the Downs,High Captain of the Royal Aerospace Force,Historian-at-large to the Court of Bransbridge.

Their son, _Clifford DeMarian_ ,lord of Mistvale and squire to Ser Williem DeLuisa.

Their son, _Elio DeMarian,_ a boy of ten.

Their daughter, _Nancy DeMarian,_ a girl of eight.

Their son, _Albion DeMarian,_ a boy of three.

 

Duke _Lance_ _DeMarian_ of Yorbourne,cousin to the Aristok.

His husband, _Simon Rose._

Their son, _Cleos DeMarian._


	3. Some story notes before I orphan this

  * In the southern nation of Jingwei there would be a civil war gone nuclear,in which Branion and Panisha got involved
  * Aristok Demnor IX was a noted physicist in his spare time
  * At the end Gallia would become a republic 




End file.
